The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device. For example, the invention relates to a technology that is effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a redistribution laver, and relates to a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-229450 describes a technique, in which an insulating film covering an aluminum pad has an opening that exposes part of a surface of the aluminum pad, and a recess is provided on a side face of the opening. With the technique, it is further described that a metal interconnection layer is provided so as to protrude from the inside of the opening including the recess.